More and more, new luxury vehicles are incorporating features which add to the ambiance of the interior of the vehicle. One such feature becoming more common is the addition of illuminated seat belt buckles. These illuminated seat belt buckles provide a sense of sophistication for the vehicle and its owner. Current illuminated seat belt buckles are rather simplistic, however, and provide very little, if any, added benefit. This is particularly true in the area of safety. For example, current illuminated buckles do not provide any visual feedback concerning the status of the seat belt buckle (e.g., fastened/unfastened) during the length of a drive. Accordingly, a need exists for an illuminated seat belt buckle that provides any type of information dependent upon conditions relating the vehicle for safety purposes or otherwise.
This document relates to vehicle seat belt buckles that incorporate a display in the buckle. The display is capable of displaying any information and may be utilized to provide safety alerts to the driver and/or passengers. Advantageously, the ability to display information of any nature provides a heightened level of sophistication over the current illuminated buckles and unlimited additional features. The ability to display any information, for example, provides an additional level of safety for vehicle owners and occupants.